Spirit Week
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: Set during New Moon "I beat Alice this time, she couldn't dress me up for this spirit week day if I dressed myself first. Plus, no dress, which is always a bonus." Spirit Week at Forks High brings out more than just spirit in Bella...maybe love? One Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: M.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Pairing: Alice/Bella.**

**Summery: "I beat Alice this time, she couldn't dress me up for this spirit week day if I dressed myself first. Plus, no dress, which is always a bonus." Spirit Week at Forks High brings out more than just spirit in Bella...maybe love?**

I drove down the wet roads of Forks, on my way to school, grinning. It was spirit week right now, we'd had Twin Day, Celebrity Day, and PJ Day. Alice had taken the opportunity to dress me for all of them. However, I beat Alice this time, she couldn't dress me up for this spirit week day if I dressed myself first. Plus, no dress, which is always a bonus. A red light had me stopped and I took the chance to look at my reflection in the rearview mirror, smiling at myself. I still couldn't get over the fact that I beat Alice, me, a human, beating her, a vampire. I would so be rubbing this in for years.

The rest of the ride to school made me feel kind of like a maniac, but I was in too good of a mood to care, which was the cause in the first place. I had kept randomly burst out laughing and would have to cove my mouth to stop. But I finally pulled up in the parking lot, looking at everyone else talking to one another, comparing their outfits. I pulled up next to the silver volvo and grabbed my books, hopping out of the truck and locking it before meeting the group of vampires behind the volvo to see what they were wearing for 1920s Day.

Edward came into view first, like always, right in my face, and I tried not to let that ruin my mood. He seemed a little...I don't know, too much, lately. Anyway, he was wearing black suit pants, a white button up shirt with a black tie, and a black suit coat, which didn't really look that different from what he had worn to prom.

Emmett however looked like he had just walked out of the 1920s. He was wearing blue suit pants with a black button up shirt that he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and a blue tie and vest and a blue fedora hat to finish it off. Accompanying him was Rosalie, wearing a flowing red silk dress, which made her look that much more stunning, with her hair done up in curls.

Jasper was wearing grey suit pants with black pinstripes, a white button up shirt, with a grey vest with black pinstripes, and a grey coat to match. Alice was standing with him, wearing a black dress that matched Rosalie's.

And then there was me, grinning at them all. I was wearing red suit pants with black pinstripes, a black blouse tucked into them with thick red suspenders that crossed in the back, a red tie with black pinstripes, and a red fedora hat. "This must bring back some memories for those of us who were actually around in the twenties, no?" I asked, gaining everyone else's attention.

Edward frowned as he approached me. "You should have worn something blue, and a dress, it would have looked better." He said.

I huffed and walked around him as he held out his arms for a hug. As if he was getting one after that. "Well, I think you look great." Alice said, bouncing over and spinning me around to look.

"So do you, you all do." I said, looking over them all.

The bell rang, making me jump, and I turned to see everyone was walking to their classes. "Well, this lady needs an escort." Alice said, looping her arm through mine. "Would you be so kind?"

I straightened up and put on a serious face. "But of course, Miss Alice." I looked over my shoulder to Edward and the others as we walked to English, waving my goodbye to him, which he didn't seem pleased about. Oh well. "So, how come Miss Alice didn't ask Mr. Jasper to walk her?" I asked once we split away from the group.

Alice looked over to the trees and sighed. "Miss Alice and Mr Jasper are...no longer Miss Alice and Mr Jasper." She said quietly.

I stopped abruptly and looked at her. "What? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up! I didn't know! Sorr-"

"It's fine, Bella!" Alice said, leaning up on her tip toes and covering my mouth. "We're still friends, I love him and he loves me, it's just, not the kind of love it once was." She slipped her hand into mine, pulling me along to class again.

I nodded and followed her into class, my mind wandering to dangerous and crazy thoughts I never thought I would be thinking. Edward and I weren't as close as usual as well, he seemed more controlling than usual, and I was getting fed up with him-_it_, I meant it! I jumped in my seat and Alice looked at me curiously, I just shook my head, pretending to listen to what the teacher was saying. Okay, lying to myself was pretty pointless. I was getting fed up with Edward, he was constantly on my last nerve, telling me who to hang out with, well, mostly just that I can't hang out with Jacob, which set me off on him, and then on the whole not changing me thing, not even giving me a choice. Yup, Edward was definitely not on my favourites list.

But Alice was, and that's why I was so worried about her and Jasper. Jasper made her happy, or, at least I thought he did, and I wanted her to be happy. Because if she was happy, then I usually was too, and right now she seemed, I don't know, different, and it made me feel off too. Alice didn't deserve to be alone like she was now, though I was sure she would have no trouble finding someone else right away. I mean, what's not to like, she friendly, kind, caring, funny, you could count on her for anything, and she had beauty that could rival Rosalie's.

My eyes widened at my last thoughts on Alice and I felt a blush creeping it's way onto my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alice reach over and hold my hand, squeezing it gently, trying to get my attention. I bit my lip and looked to the corner of the desk opposite of her, focusing on the direction of the grain of the wood of the desk, trying to distract myself. Alice's hand ran from mine to my shoulder as she scooted her chair closer and for once I was cursing that we were in the back corner, out of everyone's eye sight. "Bella, what's wrong?" She whispered.

"Nothing." I mumbled, picking up my pencil to doodle or write something down, to keep me from looking at her. But that obviously was stupid, seeing as my hands were shaking and that just made it apparent.

"You're shaking." Alice said, grabbing my hands. "Look at me."

"Really, I'm fine." I whispered back, looking up to the clock to see we still had most of the class left. Damn.

"Please look at me." She whispered.

I slowly turned my head, regretting it already. She was looking up at me through her eyelashes which sent my heart beating a mile a minute and brought on a wave of confusion as to why. Concern was clear in her eyes and a small frown was playing at her lips. Her smooth lips that looked like they would taste - Stop! I looked up to her eyes and away from her lips, turning a deep red. "Y-yes?" Stupid quivering voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked again. "And don't lie this time."

I opened my mouth to say nothing but she squeezed my hands again, telling me not to lie, and I bit my lip, looking down at said hands. Her hands were very different from Edward's, his were larger, his fingers longer, and his always seemed to be holding me back when I started to get out of control around him. Alice's were small, fitting in mine perfectly, and softer, they felt warmer, though it might have just been me, and they never pushed me away. "I..." I didn't know how to finish that sentence, I was so confused. "You..." Who knew trying to say one little sentence would be so hard? "Jasper..." Okay, this was getting ridiculous. What was I trying to say? "Edward..." Just hearing his name made me frown, and that scared me to no end. "You know?" I asked, my voice raising a few octaves.

Alice was staring at me with a blank expression. "I honestly do not." She said and then her brows furrowed, making her look adorable. _Damn Bella! Stop thinking like that!_

"I have to go." I mumbled quickly, grabbing my hat and books and practically running out of the room, ignoring the teacher calling me. Edward came running out of his class at the other end of the hall and locked eyes with me and I squeezed mine shut, turning around and running down the hall in the opposite direction. I heard the teacher, Edward, and Alice calling my name now and I dropped my stuff, plugging my ears so I could attempt to think. The bathroom door caught my eye and I turned and ran inside, closing the door and locking. Granted, a measly lock would do nothing to stop a vampire, but I hoped they would take a hint.

"Bella, let me in." I heard Edward say outside the door. There he goes again, just telling me what to do!

"No Edward, I'm trying to think!" I snapped and the slapped a hand to my mouth. I had never talked to Edward like that before. What was wrong with me? My breathing became uneven and I could feel the tingle of tears in my eyes, so I ran over to the sinks, turning a few of them on full blast in hopes of making so much noise that if I did cry, no one would hear me.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, watching the water running from the sink, down the drain. But once my feet lost their feeling, I wiped my face and walked slowly over to the door, pressing my forehead against it. "Whose still there?" I whispered.

"Alice and I." Came Edward's quiet reply.

"Do you still love me?" I whispered, even quieter.

"Of course." He said loudly.

I took a deep breath. "Like you used to?"

There was a pause, which was all the answer I needed. "No, I'm so sorry, Bella!" I could just picture him running a hand through his hair, a desperate look on his face. The corners of my mouth twisted up in a smile and I turned around, leaning my back against the door and sliding down to the floor. "Bella?" I heard him huff. "You're happy?"

I raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "Hello Jasper." I mumbled.

"Hey Bella." Jasper replied awkwardly, being caught.

There was a knocking on the window of the bathroom and I screamed until I saw who it was. "Alice!" I hissed. "You scared the bejeezus out of me!"

I heard her tinkling laugh as I got to my feet, walking over and opening the window. "Well you wouldn't open the door."

"So you come through the window?"

"I haven't, yet." She pointed out, waving her hand in my direction to show that I was standing in her way.

I sighed and stepped to the side and not a second later she was in front of me with her hands on her hips. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

I walked over to the counter and hopped on, swinging my legs. "I would if I knew."

"You were fine this morning. What happened that changed that?" She asked.

"You." I blurted out before I could stop myself. "Er, you and Jasper. It just made me realize that I didn't love Edward the same way anymore either. And then I got to thinking, and I figured he didn't love me the same way either. You know, I think we should check up on Rosalie and Emmett and then Carlisle and Esme." I laughed nervously.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about Jasper and me." She mumbled, biting her lip. "That wasn't the only reason we broke up. Bella, I fell for someone else." She said.

I felt my heart sink some, but I kept my straight face. "Well I don't see why I should stay in a relationship with someone I don't feel that way about, and wreck my chances with someone else just because of it."

Alice looked at me curiously and then realization crossed her face and she smiled slyly. "Bella, do you like someone else?" She asked, playfully.

I mentally kicked myself as I felt my cheeks heat up. "No." I said, looking back to the door, away from her.

"You do!" She laughed, blurring in front of me. "Who is it? Do I know them? Do they go to this school?"

"We should really get back to class, Alice." I mumbled, hopping off the counter and stepping around her.

Before I could blink she was in front of me again. "Is it...Mike?" She asked and laughed at the face I made. "Eric?"

"No." I said, stepping around her, but again she was right in front of me.

"We're not leaving here until you tell me." She said.

"Charlie will get mad if I miss my classes!" I sighed.

"Then tell me!" She laughed.

"No." I said, determined to get out of the bathroom without telling her. I went to step around her again but the next thing I knew, I was being pushed away from the door by a laughing Alice. "Alice!" I yelled when my back touched the wall. "I'm telling Charlie you made me skip!"

"If you'd just tell me, we wouldn't have to skip!" She said exasperatedly.

"Well I'm not telling you."

"Then we're not going to class." She countered.

"People will need to use the bathroom." I pointed out.

"There's another one in one of the other buildings."

"Are you really going to make them hold it until they find the other one in one of the other buildings?" I laughed.

"No, you are." She said seriously.

I sighed again and saw Alice's eyes darken. "Who do you like, Alice?" I whispered.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you."

I frowned. "Well that's hardly fair, I'm not telling you unless you tell me."

I heard someone sigh loudly out the door. "Oh for crying out loud, it's you Alice, she's in love with you!" Jasper yelled.

"JASPER!" I screamed.

"What?" Alice asked, looking at me with wide eyes. "Is that true?"

I huffed and crossed my arms, glaring at the door. "Maybe." I mumbled.

"If it's any consolation, Alice has been in love with you ever since she saw you." Jasper said quietly. "I'm leaving now, don't worry."

I looked over to Alice with a raised eyebrow. I opened my mouth to question her but lips crashing down on mine prevented me from doing so.

* * *

**Review please! **

**~Paige~**


End file.
